I blame the cat
by Sety566
Summary: Kin got hit by a bus while trying to save a cat. Turns out the cat was a demon opening a portal to its' home. The world of Naruto.What does Kin get out of this? A chance to stop the Uchiha massacre.
1. Chapter 1

Kin's POV

I stared at my paws. My _paws. _And don't even get me started on the tail. I felt one of my ears flick towards the street. How did I get into this situation? I thought back to what seemed like just a few moments ago.

I had been walking to school, my brown-gold hair swishing in its' ponytail behind me. It was a fairly normal day, gloomy, but pretty good despite that fact. The public bus had been about to pass me , the adds shrouding the windows overly bright in the gloom when a cat, a tiny tabby cat , had flung itself in front of said bus, and I naturally had tried to stop it. Then I had woken up here, wherever here was, in the body of the tabby cat. The tabby was probably freaking out in my body somewhere.

'_You wish.' _I jumped and looked around. Now I was hearing things.

'_Not really. We're both trapped in my body since yours couldn't pass through the portal to this world. It was too big.'_

_ 'Care to explain a little more? I'm not following.'_

_ 'I am a cat demon. I can go between your world and my world. The portal can only be opened if you die. I could have let you actually di instead of come with me, but I brought you instead. I can't live without a human host for long. You were convenient.'_

_ 'Great. Do you have a name?'_

_ 'You can call me Kohaku. I am a four tailed demon, though, thankfully not a bijuu.'_

_ ' Ok, Kohaku, what do I do now? I don't know anything about where I am and you do. A hint would be nice.'_

_ 'You do know things about this world, kitten. Take a look around.'_

I obliged. I looked at the nearby dumpster. It was owned by Konoha Recycling Company. I did a double take. Konoha? It even had the symbol of the leaf village pressed into the green metal.

I took a few cautious steps forward , then slid along the length of the wall to look out onto the street. It was filled with small shops and there were several families strolling amongst the stores. Including Mikoto Uchiha.

'_When are we? I mean, how early in the story?'_

_ 'About a year before the massacre. You can try to alter the future if you wish. I won't stop you.'_

I nearly leapt out of my fur as I was hauled rapidly up into the air by a pair of childish arms. I watched as the street blurred halfway while I was carried.

"Nii-san! I found another one! Let's get its' paw print! Come on Nii-san! Hurry up!"

"Don't be so impatient Sasuke. Let me get the book out."

'_Why aren't you struggling? You can't let them get our paw print! It's the ultimate shame!'_

_ 'Where's the shame if you give them a paw print. The shame is in losing the struggle.'_

She quieted and I slipped easily out of Sasuke's arms and pressed my paw to the ink pad that had been placed on the ground, then onto the blank page in front of me. Then proceeded to wash the now black paw.

I looked up to see Sasuke looking at me open mouthed and Itachi looking at me with slightly widened eyes. I felt my eyes close halfway in amusement and finished cleaning my paw. I shook myself and prepared to leave when Sasuke snatched me once again.

"Nii-san! You promised!"

"I wasn't expecting it to actually happen."

"But you promised! And she gave us her paw print!"

"Let's go talk to father. I'll see what I can do."

I just let myself be carried. It wasn't like I had anything better to do anyway. I felt myself bouncing up and down as we went from street to street before we reached the Uchiha compound. Sasuke started running and I felt myself sweatdrop as I was flung around.

"Tou-san! Look! I got a cat!'

I watched as Fugaku looked at me for a moment. I looked right back.

"Itachi? What is this about?"

"I promised Sasuke that if a cat gave us its paw print willingly we could keep it."

Mikoto chose that moment to walk through the door. I gave her a pleading look. I knew Sasuke was doing the same thing.

I soon found myself with a new home and an adoring fan club consisting of Sasuke and Mikoto.

'_Well, kitten, that's one way to get into the Uchiha compound.'_

…_.._

Well, that's chapter 1. I appreciate REVIEWS! The more I get the happier I am. The happier I am the more I update(I always try to update on time but you may get more updates between regular updates if you review) Thanks

Sety.


	2. Chapter 2

Kin's POV

I was once again sunning myself while Itachi trained with Shisui. They really were close. The only time Itachi ever joked at all was with Shisui. And Shisui always welcomed Itachi with open arms into whatever activity they were doing, including training. But if the clan wanted something from Shisui, the clan came first. Always the clan.

Or in this case, the mission. Shisui was being called away to see the hokage to patrol the borders of Fire country. Itachi watched him go until he turned the corner, then resumed his training, alone.

I stretched and scampered over to Itachi, weaving my way through a multitude of fallen kunai and shuriken to reach him. He stopped long enough for me to thread my way through his legs. I jumped and clawed my way up his shirt to his shoulder.

I remained there as he practiced his jutsu, feeling the way his chakra flowed for each attack, or even a particular handsign. I could replicate the flow if I had hands. If I had hands. He paused after about thirty minutes later and looked up at the sun to check the time. I leapt down and raced to the entrance to the compound, only turning back to mew impatiently at him.

He gave a small smile and kept his sedate pace. I waited for him to reach the gate then shot forward in the direction of the academy. It was time to pick up Sasuke, he really was a sweet kid. I began to go through my handsigns mentally as I waited irately for Itachi.

When I finished that I began to focus on my chakra, the flow through my paws especially. Despite being a cat, the chakra pathways in my paws were almost exactly the same as Itachi's.

A lightbulb in my brain started flashing. I couldn't, could I?

'_Hey, Kohaku? Has anyone ever tried molding their chakra flow to match the handsigns without actually making the handsigns?'_

_ 'Not that I'm aware of kitten. Why do you ask?'_

_ ' I have a theory. Handsigns work because of the differences in chakra flow. If I can replicate that flow, I won't need to make the handsigns. Plus it should be faster. If I can do that, you can start teaching me jutsu.'_

_ "_Nii-san! Chibi-chan!" cried Sasuke as he once again hauled me into the air, my back legs dangling limply.

"Now, Sasuke, what did Okaa-san tell you about holding Chibi-chan that way?"

Sasuke pouted and placed me back on the ground. I wanted to smile. I jumped up on Sasuke's shoulder, the right shoulder. The left one was Itachi's. I stayed there until we got home.

…..

I slid out the window and towards the forest. Everyone was asleep by now and the full moon dappled the ground with patterns through the trees.

_'Now ,kitten, you know the handsigns for the clone jutsu. I'll give you chakra if you start to get low.'_

_ 'Thanks, 's get started.'_

I began to mold the chakra in my paws, twisting it until I got the right flow then sending a burst of chakra through the channals. There was a puffing noise. I looked in front of me. It was a clone of myself that closely resembled one of Naruto's half-dead clones from before his graduation. Success.

_' Now try and make one that actually looks like you.'_

_ 'Way to burst my bubble.'_

_ 'You're welcome. Now practice.'_

I sighed and did it again. And again, until Kohaku was satisfied. I made my way back to the compound as the sky began to turn a light salmon color. One jutsu down, several thousand to go.

I collapsed in the corner of the kitchen and curled my tail around my paws. So much to do, and no idea how to do it.

'_Stop complaining and rest.'_

Kohaku's POV

She was trying too hard. The Uchiha clan had barely begun to plan the rebellion against the hokage. Itachi wasn't even an ANBU yet. And she was barely genin level.

I began to repair her chakra channels. She had strained them severely in order to get a clone that remotely resembled her. It wasn't even a shadow clone. Why would she try so hard? She was only twelve.

I dove into her mind, looking for her reasons.

….

"Mom! I'm leaving now!"

There was no reply. Not that she was expecting it. Her "Mom" was passed out on the couch covered in glitter and wearing skimpy clothing, and she expected her "Mother" would have a nasty hangover when she actually woke up.

She had certainly been drunk last night. The bruises were thankfully easily hidden. She had been that way since Dad had been killed overseas. Either drunk or unconscious.

Locking the door behind her, Kin made her way to school, where she would put on the icy mask that she hid everything behind. She was unapproachable.

…..

Top of the class again. Well, it's not like she had anything but homework to do. Unless she wanted to get hit again she would hide with her backpack in her room. At least it gave her something to do.

…..

Naruto? What was that? Some girls were chatting hysterically about it at lunch. She would have to google it.

….

He was just like her. Uchiha Itachi that is. He was expected to be the best, and he always did everything for someone else, whether it was Sasuke or Konoha. For her it was her mother. Her hands shook as she read the explanation that Madara gave Sasuke over again.

She wished that Itachi had been given a chance to make his own choices.

….

Her mother had committed suicide. She wore her mask all the time now. Only she knew who she was anymore.

….

The school counselors had begun to worry. She had been brought in several times to see them. She needed a different mask, a happier one. But she had to morph into the new mask slowly. To make the counselors think there had been progress..

…

I retracted my mind from hers. So that was why. She wanted Itachi to have his own life.

_I_ wanted _her_ to have her life. She had become my child in that moment. Truly my kitten. I would help her reach her goals. She deserved it just as much as Itachi did.

…..

Thank You to Squalgasm, who reviewed last time. **I love reviews**, even if the story is still only being set up for the main plotline.

If you've read Death Note, please read my other story! If you just came from reading Cake, thank you.

Thanks for reading,

Sety


	3. Chapter 3

Kin's POV

_"Again kitten! More chakra!"_

_ "I'm trying you fluffy excuse for a demon!"_

_ "Well stop trying and do!"_

I once again pushed my chakra flow to match the handsigns of the Fire jutsu that I was copying from the Uchiha clan. I crouched low to the earth as I took a deep breath, feeling the chakra burning my lungs before exhaling, the large fireball proclaiming my success for me.

_"Excelent, Kitten! I think you've mastered it_!" I smiled internally and turned to return to the compound. And saw a rather shocked looking Shisui. Next on the list of skills to practice, detection skills.

I watched as his eyes twisted into the familiar form of the sharingan. I cast a genjutsu at the same time he did, and we clashed in our fused mindscape.

"Who are you and what do you want with the Uchiha clan?"

"I am here to stop you from killing yourselves." I said, beggining to melt my form into a semblance of my former appearance. My features melted like wax and I grew taller, my fur swirled into grey and red ninja attire, and my eyes remained their catlike gold color.

He stepped back and eyed me critically through the genjutsu.

"That was blunt. But how do you think we, the Uchiha, are killing ourselves?"

"You are going to try to take over the village, ne? That will be your downfall, I'm trying to stop your clan from going extinct. And if I can't do that, I intend to preserve your jutsus for the future."

"How do you know about the rebellion? Why should I believe anything you say cat? Because I see no reason to trust you."

"I'm going to show you something Shisui-san. Be warned you won't like it."

I began to recreate the Uchiha massacre within the genjutsu, hiding Itachi's face. I played it over and over , showing Danzo's ANBU in the background doing nothing, and showing the Hokage trying diplomatically to stop it. Everything I couldn't remember I created for dramatic effect. I ended the genjutsu. Shisui fell to his knees.

"I have no reason to believe any of this." He told me.

"In exactly one week, Itachi will join the ANBU. He will be asked by Fugaku to spy on the Third. Then as time progresses, he will become increasingly distant. He can see what's coming without me telling him. That is my proof. You don't have to trust me, you just have to believe me."

I allowed the genjustsu giving me human form to fall. I still couldn't transform physically despite my attempts. I pushed my nose against Shisui's hand as I went by, he jerked it away rapidly. I continued away from the training ground as the moon fell behind the trees.

_"That wasn't part of the plan."_

_ "It's not like I had a plan in the first place. This may be the start of a plan though. If I can get Shisui, who is loyal to the Clan before all else, to oppose this, perhaps others will step foreward."_

_ "Do you think he will believe you?"_

_ "No. But he will be haunted by it. I showed him images of Itachi and Sasuke dead and bleeding on their kitchen floor. They both mean a great deal to him."_

_ "You are cruel."_

_ "Says the demon."_

…_.._Shisui's POV

Exactly one week ago she had told me Itachi would join ANBU one week ago I had begun to have nightmares of Itachi lying dead in front of me. Now here he was in front of the clan, ANBU mask placed ceremonially in front of him. I suppressed a shiver. There was no way she could have been right. I would watch and see if Itachi became more separated from the clan, though I had no doubt he would. Even now he wore the icy mask that even another Uchiha couldn't see through. He seemed to have no emotions what-so-ever. And it scared me. It scared me to death.

I looked at her, calmly grooming herself in the corner. She looked up and met my gaze. I could almost hear her saying a triumphant _I told you so. _

I looked back to Fugaku. His eyes held an insanity I hadn't seen before. It could have been easily dismissed. It wasn't the normal kind of insanity, it was the mad hunger for power.

"You have done well Itachi, my son. Please keep us informed on the movements of the Third, it will held our plan come to completion."

"Please , rethink your decision father. It-"

"Silence! I know what is best for our clan! I wish to see us once again rise to our former status! We have fallen far from out place among the leaders of the village. I will see us rise again."

"At what cost? Fugaku-sama." I was shocked to hear my own voice speaking. Chibi looked up, obviously as surprised as I was. Fugaku looked at me icily.

"Are you speaking against the clan ,Shisui?"

"I speak against you and for the clan. I'm sure many of us are questioning your motives as well as your methods."

The room was silent before Mikoto spoke against her husband.

"I must admit Fugaku-sama, I have seen a few ,unwelcome changes in the past few months."

The other families began to protest. I waited until no one was looking before I nodded stiffly to Chibi, if that's what she really called herself.

Kin's POV

I stared blankly at Shisui. There was no way it could have been that easy. It just wasn't possible.

The room began to split in half. The older members of the clan were supporting Fugaku while the younger, as well as a few of the more open minded aunts and uncles were supporting Itachi and Shisui. It was a little overwhelming to say the least.

I finally shook myself out and watched as the argument began to become more heated.

"Quiet!"Shrieked one of the elders, "We shall decide this in the old way. Fugaku shall represent our interests. The opposing party shall choose a representative to fight for them. The first person to kill the other shall become the new head of clan and his or her interests will be enforced. Are we understood?"

The clan was silent, but no protests were raised. Itachi spoke.

"I'll do it."

"But Itachi, he's your father."

"He's not my father." His quiet declaration surprised even me, and the room was silent for a few moments once more.

"Choose your weapon. You are allowed only one."

"Excuse me. But are animals allowed as weapons?" asked Shisui.

"Yes, however you are allowed only one."

He was not getting at what I thought he was getting at. I started to back slowly out of the room.

"Chibi-chan, come here." said Shisui sweetly. I slipped through his outstretched fingers and onto Itachi's shoulder. Fugaku held the family katana easily between his hands.

"The weapons have been chosen. Everyone outside." I shouldn't have jumped onto Itachi's shoulder, but it was a habit. Dang.

I glared at Shisui. He smiled back at me before clasping Itachi's unoccupied shoulder comfortingly. I felt Itachi tense as the clan stood in a wide circle around us.

"Begin!"

….

I made saving the clan easier than you'd think it would be because the simple plans are the best ones, that's why they keep working, in this case it's "divide and conquer". She didn't have any idea what to do for a while, then it just sort of happened because she was there. Anyway

Reviews are **loved!** Remember this is just the beginning and set up of the back story but I like criticism as well as praise.

My other story, Cake and other supernatural things should be updated tomarrow.

Thanks

Sety


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi's POV

Why would Shisui give me the cat? The only thing she had done that was remarkable for a cat was it on my shoulder while I was training. Not to mention not only did I not have a weapon, I had to protect the cat for Sasuke.

Fugaku, I refused to call him father any longer, unsheathed the family katana. I prepared to execute my Grand Fireball Jutsu as he smiled madly. He slashed at the air, sending a blast of sharp chakra in my direction. I retaliated instantly, the handsigns flashing faster than even the activated sharingan could see. I braced myself and sent the massive ball of fire in the direction of Fugaku.

The weight on my shoulder disappeared as the slicing chakra broke through the fire. The fire chakra should have overwhelmed the chakra sent from Fugaku's sword. What was he doing? I dodged, and prepared for another jutsu. The wave of chakra followed me.

I felt my eyes widen. I hadn't seen a jutsu like that before. I couldn't dodge without endangering the spectators behind me. I prepared to take a hit.

Chibi was suddenly in front of me, her eyes glowing an unnatural yellow. The chakra blast hit her, and she disappeared in a puff of smoke. The weight once again placed itself on my shoulder, its tail wrapped around my neck.

The clan, Fugaku and myself included looked at her stunned for a moment. Except for Shisui, he was grinning like an idiot. Chibi seemed unaware of the attention she was getting, as if it was perfectly normal for a house cat to create a shadow clone. She gave me a look that plainly said,'What the heck are you waiting for? Let's go kill him.' I raised an eyebrow and turned back to Fugaku.

I may not have to protect the cat for Sasuke, she seemed capable of doing that herself.

Kin's POV

I wrapped my tail around Itachi's neck to keep it from twitching nervously. This was my first actual fight, and considering the situation you could see how I was nervous.

_"Stop worrying. I'll tell you what to do if you need it."_

_ "And that makes me feel better how?"_

I clung frantically to Itachi's shoulder and watched as Fugaku blurred into motion. Itachi mimicked him and began forming the seals for another fire jutsu.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Sage Jutsu."

I leapt from Itachi's shoulder once again. I couldn't see their movements as the small orbs of flame lit the clearing in small pockets. I closed my eyes, sensing their chakra rather than watching them. There, Fugaku was about to perform a counter to Itachi's jutsu.

I ran at the place Fugaku would have to land to counter the jutsu and jumped. Fugaku landed I slashed at him, my claws extended with the purple chakra that was a fusion of Kohaku's demonic chakra and my own. I felt a warm liquid splatter on my fur.

I felt the chakra infused katana slash down towards me, I infused my fur with yet more of the purple chakra and blocked the katana with my tail as I fell back to the ground. I ran, my eyes still closed, towards Itachi's clone. He had taken advantage of my distraction to hide himself in the trees surrounding the Uchiha training grounds and left a clone in his place.

I finally opened my eyes as I reached the clone, leaping up onto its' shoulder I looked back to the now enraged Fugaku and saw why he was so angry. Where his eyes used to be was now a long bloody gash.

"_Good job, Kitten. There's no chance he can win now."_

_ "He didn't have a chance in the first place. But now he's probably going to resort to genjutsu to try and dislocate Itachi so he can do the smart thing and run."_

_ "The cowards thing you mean."_

_ "Both."_

I felt the genjutsu come over to the clone and I. I closed my eyes and substituted myself with my clone. Slipping behind Fugaku I entered the trees, then rapidly made my way to where Itachi was hiding. He looked at me, then at Fugaku and raised an eyebrow. I rapidly started grooming myself, I had to get the blood off sometime.

He picked me up by the scruff of my neck and deposited me on his shoulder.

"_Well, that was a little embarrassing."_I told a silent Kohaku.

I felt Itachi's muscles tense as he watched Fugaku begin to desperately make the signs for a teleportation jutsu. Itachi was faster.

There was a loud snapping sound as Itachi broke Fugaku's neck, leaving his hands red from the blood still streaming from Fugaku's non-exsistant eyes.

The rest of the clan was silent as the elder who had proposed to settle this the old way stepped forward and checked Fugaku's pulse.

"Dead. The winner is Uchiha Itachi. Itachi-sama, please take the weapon from your opponent."

Itachi pried the katana from his fathers grasp, wiped it on Fugaku's clothes, and replaced it in its' sheath.

"Itachi-sama is the new head of clan. At age thirteen, he is the youngest head of clan we have had. May his decisions be wise and-"

"Itachi-sama," whispered Shisui, "your eyes."

I looked up to see Itachi's eyes spinning with the mangekyo sharingan.

"_It seems, Kitten, that our chakra reacted with Itachi's emotions to activate the second level of the came very close to activating the third level. If we had found a way to fight in human form and had fought like that, he would have the same eyes as Madara."_

I watched as Itachi turned to face the clan, only I was close enough to see the raging emotions concealed behind the icy black.

_"He could never have the same eyes as Madara."_

Shisui's POV

I wasn't sure what shocked me more, Itachi's sudden sharingan development, or Chibi's skills. And while I hadn't yet seen what Itachi's new sharingan could do, I had seen Chibi's claws freakishly enhanced with purple, almost black, chakra and her fur sparking with the same divergent color. Not to mention the harsh yellow color her eyes had shifted into when she began using that chakra.

At least Itachi was human. I sighed. I still had to thank her for the warning however. She may not be human, but she had saved the clan from a conflict that couldn't be resolved from within the clan, as well as the possible elimination of the clan itself.

I resolved to meet her as she trained again so that I could speak with her.

Itachi's POV

I closed the door to my room., setting up a jutsu that wouldn't allow anyone to enter. I felt Chibi jump silently down to the floor, she was the only one that saw my hands as the shook, and the single tear that slid down my face.

I could tell the Hokage, and Danzo, that there was no reason to prepare to get rid of the clan. It had only cost one life, instead of the many I had predicted. Though I now had more responsibilities, I could choose what direction the clan would go. I could help keep the peace. And I didn't have to kill Shisui or Sasuke.

I fell to my knees, trembling. A small furry body slid under my limp hand where it was dangling by my side. I looked at Chibi, remembering the almost demonic purple chakra that had laced her fur. I scratched her behind the ears, she started purring.

She was the only one who saw me cry after I killed my father.

She was the only one that saw me smile when I realized I didn't have to kill my clan.

…

Well, my first fight scene, an Itachi with conflicting emotions, and a future meeting with Shisui. I hope I didn't disappoint. The only way to tell me if I did or didn't is to REVIEW. As always, thanks

Sety


	5. Chapter 5

Kin's POV

I watched as Sasuke ran from the room. He had just been told that Itachi had killed his father. I scampered after him. He was surprisingly running straight for Itachi's room.

"Nii-san! Did you really-really…"

I tried to stop as abruptly as Sasuke had and slid past him scrabbling on the floor in a panic before I crashed straight through the thin paper screen separating Itachi's room from the hallway. I really did hate the hardwood floors.

The two brothers were looking at me strangely. Itachi raised an eyebrow. I proceeded to groom myself rapidly. Itachi sighed before answering Sasuke's question.

"Yes. I did." Sasuke shifted slightly in the doorway.

"He was acting weird after that man visited him a while ago. Like he was crazy. He wasn't the same person after that."

Itachi' eyes widened slightly as he looked at Sasuke.

"Man? What did he look like?"

"He was pretty tall, he had black hair cut short, but I couldn't see his face. It was covered by an orange mask that had a swirly thing on it. He scared me. He felt…dark I guess."

"Thank you little brother."Itachi said as he gestured Sasuke forward with a smirk. Sasuke naturally came forward only to be poked in the forehead.

I watched the exchange blankly. Orange swirly mask. I only knew of one person like that. Uchiha Madara. Dang.

"_Now, Kitten. Don't be getting any ideas."_

_ "Too late."_

_ "Well, what is it."_

_ "We're going to train to combat the Eternal Mangekyo sharingan. If we don't do something, when Madara reveals himself, Itachi will be the one ordered to fight him first because of his Mangekyo sharingan. Then Itachi will die and well, I don't want that to happen."_

_ "So you want to kill him first."_

_ "That's the idea, yes."_

_ "You're going to need a human body. Which means we'll probably have to leave Konoha to find a way to turn you back."_

_ "Yeah, that and a talk with Shisui. I need to be able to call in a favor, maybe two."_

_ "Wonderful. Go train tonight and Shisui will follow you."_

….

I glided up the path to one of the Uchiha training grounds. It was a more secluded area than even I usually trained at, and I was preparing to stay there for a while. I needed a long talk with Shisui and Itachi was speaking with the Hokage, meaning I didn't have to worry about him following me as I usually did. Thinking about it I didn't really have to worry , he could take care of himself, but I couldn't really help it.

I stopped as I reached the center of the training grounds, turning instantly to where Shisui was hiding. He had followed me the whole way here, thinking that I had no idea he was there. It had been amusing to say the least. He was fairly good at remaining unseen, but I didn't rely on my eyes like most people did. I used the chakra traces people, animals, and even plants had to "see". I could still "see" even with my eyes closed. Sometimes I could "see" better with my eyes closed. It depended on the situation.

Shisui emerged from the trees lining the path hesitantly and I caught him instantly in a genjutsu showing my human form. My hair was longer than it had been the last time he had seen me. I liked it better that way. And there was now a dark red leather trench coat concealing the other clothes I wore.

"Hey Shisui."

"I came to thank you. I don't think the clan would've stopped with just Konoha."

"They probably wouldn't." I hesitated. I didn't want to ask him any favors. I should really find a way back into Konoha myself.

"What is it?"

"Shisui, I'm going to be leaving. Not today, not for at least six months to make sure that the clan doesn't rebound and end up back where it started. But I'm going to be leaving Konoha."

"Why? You seem to like it here. Even being coddled by Sasuke and Mikoto."

"I was human."

He went silent. For a moment before he regained his bearings.

"So you came to Konoha to spy on us?"

"Nothing like that. I was a civilian before I got caught in a jutsu that should have killed me. Instead however, I got fused with the creator of the jutsu. A demon cat by the name of Kohaku. We share one body now. But I would like to be human again. And that's why I'm leaving."

"Wait, so you're a demon?"

"Very eloquent Shisui. No, the demon is inside me, I am not a demon. You can meet her if you like, she's not really all that bad. Just a slightly larger than normal amount of bloodlust. We sort of even each other out. She's why my chakra is purple."

"A mix of demon chakra and normal chakra."

"Precisely."

"So what is your actual name?"

"Kin. You can still call me Chibi if you feel like it."

"So why are you telling me this?"

"I'm leaving Konoha, but my loyalty remains with the Uchiha now that Itachi is the clan head. I want a person in Konoha I can pass information I find on to, who can get me into Konoha as a ninja after I am human once more."

"You want to come back."

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you just say that?"he asked incredulously, running a hand through his short hair, "And why do you think I'll have the influence to get you back into the village?"

"Itachi is going to make you Head of the Konoha Police department."

"He told you this?"

"No. I figured it out. He's going to want to remain a ninja, and he won't have the time if he's chief of police and head of clan."

Shisui shook his head.

"Well. I guess I'll be training with you from now on. I need to be able to recognize you when you get back."

"You just want someone to train with besides Itachi."

"You got it."

It was my turn to shake my head as I released the genjutsu. Shisui pulled out a kunai and activated his sharingan. I let my chakra begin to flow freely. We leapt at each other and claws met kunai in midair. I would have smiled if I could have.

….

As always, REVIEWS are LOVED!

Also. I apologize for the late update, my math midterm is tomorrow, so I've been burying myself with math books…yay. Note the enthusiasm…

A big than you to those that have reviewed and who will review. It means a lot. Thanks

Sety


	6. Chapter 6

Kin's POV

I watched silently as Itachi tied his anbu mask behind his head. He gave me scratch behind the ears before he jumped out the window towards the hokage tower. I stretched and leapt after him, using a mild transformation jutsu to change the color of my fur to a deep black.

If I could follow him and his team for any distance without being detected I could survive the missing nin outside of Konoha. I slid into the Third's office and kept my chakra as still as possible. No one appeared to notice.

I observed the anbu team. Hatake Kakashi was the captain. His chakra was unique and I had spoken with his summon ,Pakkun, several times about him. Itachi was the second in command, he was too recently initiated to have a higher rank yet. The third member was Inoichi Yamanaka, the interrogation specialist.

"Your first mission as a team is to get rid of this man, Mori Satoshi an illegal weapons dealer, without being traced back to Konoha. He is currently staying in a compound on the border between Fire Country and River Country. He is said to be heavily guarded, more than that we don't of the single anbu we've sent haven't come back. I expect you back within the week. Dismissed!"

The room cleared instantly. I stood and walked in front of the hokage's desk to exit through the window. I slipped outside as the Third smiled knowingly. I swear that old man knows everything.

I sensed for Itachi's chakra, there heading South out of Konoha with the other two chakras I would now recognize as Hatake Kakashi's and Iniochi Yamanaka's. I scurried after them. I wanted to make sure I could get a visual on them undetected by the sharingan.

….

Three days. I had followed them for three days. Training with Shisui really paid off. I sat above Kakashi on a branch as he took his turn on watch. It took all my willpower to keep my tail from twitching with excitement as he looked around for enemies.

I did a quick scan for chakra myself. Inoichi was asleep under the tree . As well as Itachi. Kakashi was right below me and Kakashi's clone….Kakashi's clone was right behind me. Dang.

I jumped straight down and the real Kakashi did exactly what I hoped he'd do, he dodged. I fell straight on top of Inoichi and used my chakra to leap right back onto the branch Kakashi had vacated moments before then run. Really fast. In the direction I knew they were going anyway.

It was naturally Iniochi who caught me using a mind transfer jutsu. I watched from his body as he fought internally with Kohaku and was unceremoniously dumped out and I was once again a cat. I stopped and looked at him for a minute. He looked kind of surprised. I promptly sat down and began grooming myself. Itachi looked at me for a minute before he reached up to rub his mask covered forehead.

"Chibi-chan." He acknowledged. I looked up and gave him a 'No duh' look before I went back to my grooming.

"You know this cat ?"said Kakashi harshly.

"Unfortunately, she's the Uchiha house cat."

"That's some house cat to follow us undetected." Said Iniochi,"Not to mention she kicked me out of her head."

"She was the one who helped retire Fugaku. She's probably the strongest cat out there. I believe she is part demon."

"Well, you're in charge of her Itachi. We don't have time to take her back."

"Yes captain."

I watched as they prepared for travel. I gave my paw a final lick and jumped up onto Itachi's shoulder to ride. He gave me a blank look. He must be mad at me.

I dug my claws into his shoulder. He concentrated on keeping pace with Kakashi.

….

It took another hour to reach Mori Satoshi's hiding place. Though it wasn't very hidden. It was… well, it was a mansion. It also had an absurd number of guards. I didn't see any enemy ninja yet though, but it was an anbu mission for a reason right?

Kakashi pulled out a summoning scroll, unrolling it he placed his hand on one of three spaces meant for each member of the team. Itachi and Iniochi quickly followed his lead and pushed their chakra into the scroll, releasing the floor plan of the house with a puff of smoke.

"Satoshi is supposed to be in this room here," Kakashi tapped a place on the map. I memorized the location, but I didn't put much stock in Satoshi being where he was supposed to be. I didn't have much faith in the floor plan either. It was just too easy.

A barrage of kunai punctuated my thoughts almost instantly. Itachi simply dodged them as I clung to his shoulder.

"Well, well, a team of Konoha anbu. Surprise, surprise. I thought we'd be fighting Mist anbu."

Iniochi sent a flurry of shuriken in the direction of the voice. A single man dropped down from the trees. He paused for a moment before rising from his crouch and into an almost relaxed position.

I slipped off Itachi's shoulder and back into the bushes behind our team. I continued to sense for chakra signatures, but there was nothing.

I did know there were at least a few other ninja because he had said 'we' when he spoke. I had to find them before they could sneak up on the others. If the others were killed off because of well hidden chakra, I wouldn't forgive myself.

…..

I slid back into the clearing where the others were barely finishing off the hired missing nin. His three teammates had been using some sort of shield jutsu to encase their ally with their chakra and replenish his supply. Meaning no one could touch him, and he was constantly being fed chakra, so that meant no genjutsu and Iniochi couldn't switch minds. Basically he was untouchable. The weakness of the jutsu was that his team couldn't move while they were sending him chakra, resulting in their deaths.

I sat down next to Itachi and began to clean the blood out of my fur. Kakashi gave me a strange look as my fur shed blood like water. I imagined I looked fairly interesting. Once I was clean I replaced myself on Itachi's shoulder. The rest of the mission went easily. I was almost disappointed.

….

3rd person POV

Kakashi stayed behind after the rest of his team left.

"What is it Kakashi? Is something wrong?" asked the Third as he puffed serenely on his pipe.

"That cat. What do you know about it?"

The Third continued to puff on his pipe as he contemplated how to answer.

"I saw how that cat arrived here," he said gesturing to his crystal ball, "and I have yet to find anything it has done to harm Konoha. It has helped more than any normal cat could, and its loyalty is to Uchiha Itachi rather than Konoha. But it will not do anything that Itachi wouldn't want it to do."

"Thank you, sir."

Kakashi vanished through the window and the Third looked at his crystal ball contemplatively. He covered the orb with a piece of velvet before he rose to go to a council meeting. The door snapped shut behind him, leaving the room in silence.

….

It's been a long time since my last update…school started so I guess I'll be slower than I would normally be. But I will be giving regular updates again since my computer decided it actually wanted to connect to the internet.

REVIEWS are loved, even the critical ones, they are the ones that help me improve after all!

Also expect updates on Cake(my other story) sometime tomorrow or the next day. Thanks,

Sety.


	7. Chapter 7

Kin's POV

I watched Sasuke as he slept. His breathing was abnormally loud in the silence of the room, and even more so to my sensitive ears. It wasn't often that I watched Sasuke sleep, this was in fact the first time I had done so. It was also the last time.

I had already said my goodbyes to Shisui and I knew where I was going. I knew I was ready to leave after the ANBU mission. That was the point of going along in the first place. I had needed to test myself, and I had passed.

But just because I had the skills I needed didn't mean I wanted to go. I didn't want to leave Sasuke and his random hugs. I didn't want to leave Mikoto and her tendency to feed anyone and anything that crossed her path. I didn't want to leave Shisui when I had finally figured out a way to break free of his mind controlling genjutsu and beat him to a pulp. And I really didn't want to leave Itachi behind when he had taken over control of his clan, and in doing so taking his own life in his hands.

I forced myself to stretch and walk out the door into the hallway. Mikoto was in the kitchen , I could hear her rattling through the cupboards. I slipped into the room where Mikoto was leaning on the counter with a steaming cup of chamomile tea. I sat in front of her for a moment, debating how to say goodbye.

I looked up into her eyes, then did the only thing I could think of. I bowed low to the ground and rose up again looking at Mikoto's stunned face. I looked at her and her cup of tea for a moment before I left the house and made my way to the edge of town. I curled briefly around the legs of a very surprised Hatake Kakashi, who was guarding the southern gate that night, and slipped out into the darkness.

_"We'll be back kitten."_

_ "Yeah, but no one will recognize us. Except for maybe the Third and Shisui. Which way to Suna?"_

_ "Just follow the road for now. Hopefully the crypt will still be intact after all this time. It's been at least a thousand years since the jutsu we need has seen the light of day."_

_ "Why do I get the feeling that this will be so much harder than just breaking and entering?"_

_ "Because we not only have to get into Suna through its only entrance past guards that don't normally see a cat walking in from the desert, we also have to break into the first Kazekage's tomb and then into the crypt underneath it to get what we need."_

_ "Great. It'll take a week."_

_ "Maybe a little more than that."_

_ "Fun."_

…_._

_ "Ok, it wasn't as difficult as I expected it to be. I thought that there would be more traps, and that the guards would at least be awake."_

_ "Stop caterwauling and start memorizing the jutsu."_

_ "Hey! I used a __**lot**__ of chakra to get us here before the sun rose! Stop complaining."_

_ "But kitten, the faster you memorize it the faster we can get some sleep."_

_ "And you aren't helping. How do scrolls last a thousand years anyway?"_

_ "No idea."_

Shisui's POV

I stumbled in the door with Itachi. We were just back from a mission and I was really hoping to get a nice cup of tea and a shower. We made our way to the kitchen and I entered first.

"Shisui, would you care to explain why the cat just bowed to me? That was not normal and I demand an explanation!"

"Mikoto! What are you talking about!"

"Chibi just came in looked me in the eye, bowed, and left. And I know you've been sparring with that cat at night mister! Explain!"

I looked over at Itachi for help. His sharingan were on, not a good sign.

"Can I get a cup of tea first?"

"No. Start talking."

"Uh, her name isn't Chibi and she's kind of a demon and kind of not a demon." I flinched when Itachi raised one eyebrow.

"She was originally human but ended up fused with a demon cat due to an experimental jutsu so she left to go see if she could get her own body back?"

"Sit down and tell us the whole story from the beginning dear cousin." Dang, Itachi was not in a good mood. And neither was Mikoto. I would have to be fast if I didn't want to end up in a jail cell for at least a month.

…..

Short chapter this time. I hope it shows some amount of storyline though. The next time we meet the cast is just before the chunnin exams. So expect a time skip. I'll put it in the chapter of course but I figured I'd mention it.

Reviews are loved! Thanks for sticking with my recently snail paced updates. Thanks again

Sety


	8. Chapter 8

Kin's POV

I stretched, catlike, on the futon. I had allowed myself one night of luxury before I made my way to Konoha . Admittedly I was looking forward to seeing Konoha again. It had after all been six years since I had obtained a new human body and I had spent all of that time training and avoiding as many ninja as I could.

I rolled up my futon and went through my morning ritual. Teeth brushed, hair combed, and clothes on I made my way out to pay for the room. I smiled formally at the receptionist as I passed her my cash. She smiled warmly back as she took my money and placed it reverently in the register.

"I hope you had a good stay! Please come again soon!"

I slipped eagerly out the door and into the half-light of the rising sun. It wouldn't take long to reach Konoha, but I wanted to arrive closer to noon, when most other travelers would arrive. That gave me time to stock up on supplies. I turned to go deeper into the city, towards the market.

I looked carefully at my reflection in a freshly polished kunai. This body had turned out rather different from my last one. My brown hair was long and hung, jagged, down my back and the pupils in my green eyes were pinpricks in the bright sun.

The kunai was of decent quality, but not what I was looking for. I replaced it and turned to the shopkeeper, a rather pudgy middle aged man with crinkly eyes.

"Do you have neko-te?"

"Cat's claws? Not here, though I do know who does. There's an old woman who lives down by the dump that has a set. I hear they're strange though, so you may not want them."

"I'll take a look down there. And I want two sets of your classic shuriken and one set of kunai."

"Excellent! Do you need anything else while you're here?"

"No, that should suffice. Thank you."

The man hummed as he wrapped up two dozen shuriken and twelve kunai. I didn't protest even though I would just seal them into a scroll later. I took the boxes and made my way through the crowd, weaving between giggling children and gossiping elders as I shuffled my way down to the dump.

I knew I was getting close as I sniffed and caught the delicate scent of rotting garbage on the wind. It wasn't as delicate once I got closer, and I sincerely wished I had a free hand to block the smell, especially since it took me nearly an hour to find the older lady that was supposed to have the neko-te.

She was a stooped granny with the kind of eyes that could see into your heart and see _you. _Her hair was the color of tarnished silver and her mouth seemed to sink into her wrinkles like quicksand.

"Hello, child. What can I do for you?"

"I heard you had some unusual neko-te, and if you're willing to let me see if they'll suit me I'd like to take a look."

"If they'll suit you?"

"I won't even try to make an offer for them if I don't like them."

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Come along dear and we'll see if they're right for you."

"Thank you."

She led me inside of a shack that tipped slightly to one side with the direction of the wind and I carefully avoided bumping into her doorframe.

"Here they are, try them on and see if they'll work for you."

There was a shuddering sound as she placed the neko-te on her tiny wooden table. I placed my packages on the floor and picked up one of the gloves.

It was made of chakra wire laced and twisted around itself to form a flexible mesh that would form to your hand until you ran chakra through it. I pulled it over my hand and pushed a slow stream of chakra through the wires on my pinky finger, the mesh hardened and a small blade curved out over my own nail, much like the retractable claws of a normal cat. I moved my pinky finger experimentally. The metal was stiff and it wouldn't break or cut, but it would move with my hand. I ran chakra through the rest of the lacing and the other blades slid soundlessly from their wire sheaths.

"Are you willing to part with them?"

"You like them then?"

"Yes, they're exactly what I've been watching for. Better even."

"Then go ahead and take them. I've never seen someone who works them like they're their own claws before. Just do me a favor and use them, I can't after all."

"Are you sure?"

The old womans crafty eyes glittered.

"Most definitely child. Now get going and play with them."

I watched her carefully for a moment before picking up the other glove and placing the flexible mesh on my other hand.

"Why?"

"Those only work for people who have died before. It's hard to find such people."

"I won't ask. Thanks ma'am."

The old woman cackled merrily as I scurried away with my boxes.

_"I recognize her. She was a Jashinist for the better part of twenty years before a man named Hidan took over."_ Said Kohaku

_"That explains the dead comment. How do you know that anyway?"_

_ "Jashin is a rather annoying demon. He's too young to have his own body so he lives off of the life energy of other living things. Hence the sacrifices .I'm stronger , but our skills are very different. He grants 'undeath' to people, I remove the spirit and make it so it does not need a body so you can make another one."_

_ "So that's how we switched from your old body to the human one?"_

_ "Yep."_

_ " what type of demon is Jashin?"_

_ "Wind. And watch where you're going!"_

I recoiled back as I nearly ran into a large folded fan.

"Hey watch where you're going civilian!" snapped an irritated Temari.

"I did manage not to run in to you didn't I?" I said dryly as she gave me a dirty look.

"Temari, don't lag behind." Said the stoic jounin known as Baki. I chuckled and slipped easily past Temari and over to stand in front of him. I stared at him for a moment before I allowed myself an evil grin.

"Chunnin exams? That's where I'm going. Though I'll need to speak with the Hokage first. I don't have a team after all and I need a sponsor. But if that's where you're going then I'll go with you. You're interesting."

"We don't guard civillians without a mission scroll and payment."

"Good, I'm not a civilian."

"I will kill you if you come with us." Said a scratchy voice. I faced Gaara and flashed him a grin.

"No you won't . You'd die first. Plus you couldn't catch me." He looked at me blankly for a moment.

"Mother will enjoy your blood." Sand began to trickle from his gourd and I rolled my eyes.

"Very scary. If you're going to kill me wait for the exams. That way you won't get in trouble for it."

The other three members of the team were watching, nearly paralyzed with fear. I shook my head and pulled out a sealing scroll from one of the many pockets of my black trench coat and sealed my boxes before replacing the scroll.

I proceeded to ignore the shocked looks on the teams' faces and the narrowing of Gaara's eyes.

"Are you coming or do you want to be late?"

Gaara proceeded after me, his eyes haunted with bloodlust. The rest of the group proceeded more hesitantly I chuckled again as Baki kept careful watch on me . It was good to have company.

_"Hey!What am I?"_

_ "You don't count."_

The indignant demon retreated into silent moping as my mouth twitched in amusement.

Konoha, here I come.

…

Just so you know, neko-te are "cat's claws" and a ninja weapon. Google it if you're curious, though the neko-te I designed are a little …different from the ones normally used.

REVIEWS are loved…They feed( and MOTIVATE) the authors soul.

Especially when the author is supposed to be doing math homework, which is what has occupied my time for the past while(I'm sorry for the lack of consistent updates!)


	9. Chapter 9

Kin's POV

I walked up to the gates of Konoha, Gaara's bloodthirsty gaze still trained on my back. It had been a constant on the journey here. Along with the wary gazes of Baki and the confused ones from Kankuro. Temari had refused to look at me at all, instead choosing to stare single mindedly in front of her.

I didn't recognize the two chunnin guarding the gates, so I stepped past the entrance and up to the guard booth.

"I was wondering if you could tell the Hokage that there's someone who wants to speak with him about their participation in the chunnin exams."

"The Hokage doesn't speak with just anyone."

"I'll go with chakra cuffs and an ANBU escort if he's that scared." I mentally prodded the chunnins' village pride.

"I'll contact him immediately. The rest of you show me your passports."

I waited while the Sand nin were allowed in and one of the chunnin leapt off over the rooftops to speak with the Hokage. It didn't take long for me to feel the prickly sensation of being watched. I smiled waved and henged into the form of a small cat. A very familiar small cat.

The prickly sensation vanished and the chunnin soon returned with orders directly from the Hokage to guide me to the Hokage tower and treat me as an honored guest. My escort and I leapt across the rooftops to the tower and while the chunnin jumped down to the door. I tapped on the window.

"Old man."

"I see you found your way back."

"Cats are known for their sense of direction."

"Are you who I think you are?"

"Chibi, human form."

"You look different than Shisui reported."

"I had to make a new body. So I look different than I looked before I was a cat. You can call me Kin."

"So what do you need, if I can I'll help you."

"I want a sponsor for the chunnin exams."

"Do you have a team?"

"No, that's the problem."

"Will you be participating as a Kohoha shinobi?"

"No, as a wandering nin."

He took a puff on his pipe ,his expression betraying nothing as he stared at me. I compared him to the old woman who had gifted me with my neko-te. Same all-seeing eyes.

"I'll see what I can do, in the meanwhile I'm placing you under the care of Team 7. Feel free to run them as much as you want, sensei included. In the meanwhile I'll have to speak with the council and the clan heads."

"If possible could you avoid revealing my identity? Especially to the Uchiha clan."

"I will avoid telling anyone if I can. The council might be hesitant however."

"Thanks."

There was a loud scuffling outside before the door to the Hokage's office slammed open to reveal an orange and yellow blur.

"Gramps! What's this really important mission you wanted us for!"

"NARUTO! Be more respectful to the Hokage!" shrieked Sakura.

"Hn."

There was silence for a moment, filled only by the turning of a page in Icha-Icha Paradise. Then I turned to the Hokage.

"Old man? I can spar with them right?"

"Yes. Just don't destroy the village."

"I'll avoid it if at all possible." He gave me a hard look and I gave him a wink as I turned to face the group with one raised eyebrow.

"Gramps? Who's this?"

"This is an acquaintance of mine that has saved the lives of many of our shinobi. She's here to take the chunnin exams as a wandering nin."

"Wait she's a missing nin?"

"Naruto! Didn't you pay any attention to the teacher while we were at the academy? A missing nin is a ninja who has left their village, making them a criminal! A wandering nin is a ninja who never had a village in the first place, meaning they are just as legal as you or I!"

"Oh."

"Kin, this is Team 7. You will be joining them for their everyday training and you have permission to participate in their missions. Is there anything else you need before you leave?"

"No. Thanks though. I'll see you later old man."

I stepped through Team 7 and made my way down the stairs, my coat fluttering behind me. Not even bothering to look behind me to see if they were following I leapt easily to the nearest roof. Sasuke was the first to follow me up, balancing carefully on the loose tiles. Naruto, not to be outdone, bounced happily on the edge of the building. Sakura was more hesitant as she cautiously walked up the side of the building before jumping up onto the roof.

"Which way to the usual training grounds Kakashi-san?"

The jounin dropped onto the roof from the ledge outside of the Hokage's window, a shining key dangling from the hand not holding his literature.

"I'm sure the gennin can show you the way. And this is from the Hokage. He said you should know where this is." He held out the key.

I snatched it and took a look at the mirror like surface. Engraved on the back of the key was the number twenty nine.

"Naruto, what's your apartment number?"

"Eh? Thirty, why?"

"Seems we're neighbors. "

"Oh."

"Training grounds?"

"Follow us." Said a now confident Sakura, her long hair swishing as she turned around

The three gennin scurried off at top speed and I followed easily behind them. The buildings quickly changed into trees as they approached the training grounds, and when team seven jumped down to the ground I saw the memorial stone in the distance.

"Sensei won't be here for a while. He's always late." Said Sakura.

"Sasuke! Let's spar!"

"No."

"WHAT!"

"How about this?" I interrupted, "Three on one, your team against me. That way your sensei, whose in that tree by the way,"I gestured to an old maple that stood by the pathway leading up to the memorial stone, "can see what I can do and you get practice against a different fighting style."

"You wanna fight! Alright! When do we start!"

"Hn."

"Sure, I guess."

"Excellent. We start now."

I smirked from my hiding place next to Kakashi. He was watching my clone with fascination while I crouched on a branch next to him, using tightly controlled heat waves to bend the light and conceal my location. Plus it wasn't a genjutsu that would be easily detected by the sharingan.

I watched as the members of team seven assaulted my clone, which dissolved in a splash of water over one of Sasuke's kunai, much to his surprise. Sasuke's sharingan activated as he scanned the surrounding area before he danced off after another clone.

Kakashi pulled his headband off of his sharingan and stared off into the trees surrounding his students, looking for chakra signatures large enough to not be clones. He didn't find them so he began scanning the trees around himself.

He didn't see me. I chuckled and allowed the heat surrounding my body to disperse into the air. His eyes widened with surprise as I faced him a small smile on my face.

"You know sensei, if the old man really wanted to put ANBU on watch around me I wouldn't have protested. It's not like I couldn't get away from them if I tried."

"You are stronger than chunnin level."

It was not a question.

"I'm much stronger than chunnin. I could beat you if I wanted to. But I don't want to. Konoha is my favorite of the ninja villages. I won't betray it."

"You are not loyal to Konoha in the first place."

"True. But the person I am loyal to is. I will protect that persons interests, thus I will protect Konoha."

"And who is that?"

"Not answering. Now I have information for you to relay to the Third. Danzo has spies in his office so it would be best to avoid reporting to him there. The Kazekage is not the Kazekage and the Sound village must be watched."

"Do you have any more detail?"

"Not yet. But I believe the Sound has at least one informant in Konoha. So keep an eye out."

"The Third will be informed."

"Excellent. I'm going to go relieve the gennin of their frustration. That's the sixth clone they've destroyed. Later Sensei."

He nodded once as I dropped off the edge of the branch and ran across the clearing towards the teams location. This would be fun, it had been a long time since I had messed with gennin.

…

Well? Thoughts? Comments? Like/Don't like? Tell me why so I can make it better! REVIEW! Thanks

Sety


	10. Chapter 10

Kin's POV

I smiled happily at the pile of exhausted gennin. It was funny that they would be the next generation of great ninja.

"Hey, how did you get that strong?" asked a breathless Naruto.

"When you're a wandering nin your competition is missing nin. So you have to be able to defeat them if you want to live. Do you guys know a good place to eat by chance? I'll pay for the food to pay you back for wearing you out."

"Really?" inquired the suddenly energetic Naruto.

"Yeah."

"You're gonna regret it. Naruto eats a lot." Said Sakura , looking even more tired at Naruto's endless energy.

"I already offered. You coming Sensei?"

Kakashi nodded, apparently absentmindedly, from behind his orange book, and we proceeded to Ichirauku's.

"Ah, Naruto, back with your team again I see. Who's this?" asked Teuchi interestedly.

"I'm Kin, I'm here to take the chunnin exams. And I volunteered myself to pay for the meal. I hope I didn't get myself into too big of a mess."

"We'll stop Naruto before he eats too much." Said Ayame jokingly, as Teuchi moved into the back of the stall to prepare Narutos' usual order.

"HEY!" he shouted in indignation as his friends broke out in laughter and Kakashi gave his empty ramen bowl an eye crinkle.

"I knew you'd be here little brother."

"Nii-sama."said Sasuke.

I flipped around and promptly fell off of my stool, gaining the attention of the shop full of shinobi. Whoever said cats _always _land of their feet was lying. I then looked up into the amused obsidian eyes of the current head of the Uchiha clan.

Letting of a string of mild curses I turned to Sasuke.

"You didn't tell me you had an older brother. Any other relatives I should know about?"

"Hn."

"He has a really annoying cousin named Shisui." Piped up Sakura.

"Thank you Sakura-chan. I don't suppose he applies to my promise to pay for lunch does he."

"I prefer being spoken about as though I was present."

"Most people do Uchiha –san. In return for my annoyance I will pay for lunch."

"That is not necessary."

"Judging from the irritated tick you're getting, yes it is. Naruto, that is your sixth bowl! You're supposed to savor it!"

"But, Kin-san! I'm hungry!"

"I knew I would end up regretting this. One more bowl."

"Yeah!"

I sighed and rubbed my forehead in exasperation.

"Sasuke, Mother wants our help."

"With what?"

"We'll find out when we arrive."

"Hn. Thank you for the food, Kin-san."

"I would say 'anytime' but that would mean I'd have to pay for the resident loudmouth as well. See you later Sasuke-kun."

The two Uchiha left, but not without a suspicious glance from Itachi on his way out. I let out a sigh before I turned to finish my own, now cold, bowl of ramen. I looked at for a moment before I pushed it over to Naruto. The ramen vanished mysteriously soon after.

"Ayame-san! Can I get the tab please?"

"Yep!" she chirped, only too happy to accept the generous offering from my now skinny wallet.

"Thank you Kin-san!" said an overly jubilant team seven, sans Sasuke of course. I could feel a cloud of black depression beginning to form behind me.

"Naruto-kun," I said weakly, "could you show me to my apartment?"

"Sure! Sakura-chan, would you like to come too?"

Sakura gave an exaggerated sigh before nodding once and rising slowly from her seat.

We proceeded away from the ramen stand and down the road. After we were about halfway to Narutos' apartment complex I heard a scraping sound from behind us. I looked around and noticed a rather, square, rock attempting to be discreet behind us.

"Naruto, are those friends of yours?"

"Huh?" He turned around and looked down at the "rock", which was soon revealed to be Konohamaru and gang. While the two groups interacted I turned around and waited for Temari and Kankuro.

It turns out I didn't really have to wait, they were looking blankly at the scene, at least until Konohamaru ran into Kankuro.

"Well, what have we here?" he said as he lifted Konohamaru by the collar of his shirt. I was instantly next to him with my hand grasping his to the point of breaking, the claws of my neko-te extended into the tendons of his hand.

The pre-gennin dropped to the ground and crawled backwards as blood dripped from the puppet users' hand.

"We have three Sand gennin in a foreign villiage. Kankuro-san, Temari –san, and Gaara-san, allow me to introduce my temporary team and their friends. This is Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. The pre-gennin you were holding is Konohamaru, the grandson of the Hokage, and his friends are Udon and Moegi."

Sasuke dropped down from his position in the tree as sand condensed and formed into the shape of the sand jinchuriki. I smiled at the both of them in greeting and stepped back to check on Konohamaru.

"What are you?" asked Temari, her eyes narrowing angrily as her brothers' blood continued dripping into a tiny, glistening pool.

I smiled happily at her, and purred my reply.

"I'm a demon, partially at least."

Temari's eyes flicked to Gaara and I could feel the corner of my mouth twitch upwards.

"Naruto, I'm going on ahead. I'll see you at the apartment complex."

I jumped to the top of the nearby fence and darted along its' length until it ended, leaving two stunned teams of gennin behind me.

_"You enjoyed that didn't you, kitten?" _slurred a drowsy Kohaku.

_ "You have no idea."_

…..

I'm so sorry for taking so long with my updates! School has decided to take charge of my life, with or without my approval. *Sigh*This chapter has been pieced together from various times of day and even more dubious amounts of sleep, so it might not be up to my usual standards…

Anyway, REVIEWS ARE LOVED! Thanks for sticking with me thus far,

Sety


End file.
